Machine Rules
EVERY PLAYER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR UNDERSTANDING THESE GUIDELINES AND FOLLOWING THEM!! PLEASE CONTACT ANY STAFF MEMBER IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THIS INFORMATION!! Be sure you are familiar with all of our server rules. Why Have Limits? The reason we have these rules in place is to allow ALL players to have the most complete experience as possible. We have found as long as our players comply with our basic rules we can successfully keep the lag down and keep the functionality of the mods. We have found that if people limit the # of machines** in a chunk and dont give into blatant gluttony we can successfully keep the server running cleanly giving everyone a great play experience. Official Guidelines *Limit your total machines per chunk (16x16xskyxbedrock) to 15-20. *Each player is not own more than 20 blockbreakers (these count as machines) dedicated to creating scrap; block breakers can be used normally outside of this purpose. *Set timers to 1s or above. Cover 95% of all your pipes (this allows you to have viewing windows). *You are allowed a total of 40 animals, there should be no unattended animal farming including but not limited to chicken killing/cooking, sheep shearing, and/or cow milking. If you have this type of system it can run only when you are on and attending it*. Unattended animal farms will be destroyed with NO reimbursement if found. *Unattended = OFFLINE **What is a Machine? Unless specified each item listed counts as 1:1 if it is NOT '''listed assume it counts 1:1 and check with staff for clarification. ''Roughly defined if it animates externally, or loads an environmental piece (such as sound) it counts as a machine. '' *Block Breakers (you are limited to 20 total for scrap creation this is '''NOT 20 in addition 20 other machines) *All types of redstone timers *All types of wireless redstone *All types of Engines *Compressor, Extractor, Macerator *Deployer *Filters *Retrievers *Display Panels *Furnaces 'Exceptions' *2:1 Snowmen *10:1 Lumars *4:1 Animals 'NOT Counted as a Machine' *All types of solar panels *Power storage items (MFE, MFSU, BATBOX) Other Requirements Any system that is designed to specifically create scrap or creates scrap as a secondary process needs to be turned off if you will be logged off for more than a few hours. This is to ensure that the server remains stable. These systems need to be designed with the above guidelines in mind. *Make sure all your machines are turned off when you leave for the day. *Make sure your systems don’t back up. *Cover all pipes to limit the amount of animations the server has to draw. *All timer need to be set to 1s or more. Server Restarts We learned that a lot of information isn’t saved until the server goes through a “nice” shutdown or reboot. Machines and pipes sending information to the servers “memory”/cache. If the server crashes while there is excess information in the cache anything that was/is in that memory is then forever lost causing machines/pipes to flip around and go freaky. To better accommodate this issue we restart the server every 12 hours (at 10:00 and 22:00 in the GMT+1 Time Zone) clearing the memory (cache) and saving data that hasn’t been written to the hard drive previously. Please be aware of these restarts make sure when you are warned on screen you wait a moment before you do anything and let the server restart it will only take about 1 minute before you can play again. Anything lost during a restart will not be replaced. Overview It is possible to enjoy the full experience of Evolution within these boundaries. We are quite aware that you want to have an ease of use by putting everything together however if we wish to have a stable environment compliance is going to be necessary. Players that do not comply will be warned and infraction(s) documented. If you do not change your systems we will take all actions necessary to bring your systems into compliance with NO REFUNDS. If your systems are causing lag at the time we will turn off/remove/break any machines necessary to eliminate the lag. If you continue to ignore this policy staff will determine if a ban from the server is necessary.